Echo WhiteLaser
NOTE 1: This is all made up its my own verison NOTE 2: if you have a problem with it tell me Early life Echo grew up on Coruscant. His family wasn't very rich because he did grow up with very much money. His dad worked at a Bar well his Mom was a Club Dancer. Knock knock knock! the door flew open. Echo Screamed "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOM COME QUICK ITS...." As Echo ran down the stairs. "Its a what Echo." as his mom walked down the stairs Echo's dad came down after her.".... Some Bounty hunters" said Echo quickly. "Your under arrest" said the Bounty Hunters. "For what!" yelled his mom "For this!" yelled the Leader. "NO MOM" Yelled Echo crying as his mom got shot to the floor."AAARRRRGGGG" Yelled Echo Madly at the Bounty hunters ." I have an idea dad" Echo whisperd in his ear. Echo told his dad the plan. "Bounty Hunter Leader sir" Echo said "Yes? now come with me" said the Leader "No wait" said Echo "I need to get something" asked Echo "Ok go" said the Leader "Remi go with him. i don't want any tricks ok" Said the Leader "lets go kid" Said Remi quickly. As Echo walked up the stairs he told remi to help him with something in his room "Ok lets get it and go kid" Remi said as she punched him. "Ok i got" BOOM BOOM Echo shot remi and she was dead bloody was every where Echo could see her veins blow up. "Is it ok up their. I'm sending Bossk up to check it out" Yelled the leader "Okay" said Echo loading his gun. "Hey bossk" Said Echo BOOM BOOM, Bossk was down . "Dad. come up here you need this" Said Echo "Ok" Replied Echo's dad as he ran up the stairs "I don't like the feeling of this" Said the Leader "Here ya go dad" Echo whisperd giving him an Assault Rifle. "ATTACK!" Yelled Echo and his dad "FIRE AT THE LEADER" yelled Echo bravery. "Get 'em" orderd the Leader "Whoa, one Bounty Hunter almost hit me" "Keep on firing at them" His dad said Quickly. As the Bounty Hunters were Falling the Leader steped up he pushed Echo's dad on the ground and shot him. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Echo "Your next" said the Leader "Never!" Replied Echo loudly. Punch! Punch! Punch! Echo couldn't stop. SMACK Echo was knocked on the Floor. "Now for the end of Echo". Said the Leader. BOOM Echo dodged it! "Now the end of you" said Echo proudly. PUNCH PUNCH KICK Echo turned around with the Leader's arm kicked him in the you know what spot and fliped him over his head. "See i told you this is YOUR end not mine. Maybe rethinking you life is a good option." Echo said to him. "Bye bye" said Echo BOOM the leader was dead. Crying on the floor Echo was almost demolished that his parents were dead. The Clone Wars Began! Becoming a Mercenary Killing as many jedi as possable, Echo's Anger turned over him he thought jedi sent bounty hunters after him and his family but over the years of doing mission for Palpatine (BTW Echo knew palpatine was a sith) by shooting down jedi Echo has been thinking "I don't think it was the jedi"- in Echo's mind. ''Echo was getting paid a ton of credits for killing jedi but one day Palpatine told Echo something the blew his mind. Talking to Palpatine "Echo i'm glad you came i need to tell you something" said Palpatine."Any time. now what did you want?" Asked Echo. "The clone wars had began and my plan is working but i ''need to tell you something if you wish to follow me" Palpatine Continued. "What did you ''need ''to tell me" Replied Echo. "Well its about you partents" He said finlay the jedi didn't really kill you partents i got the gang of Bounty Hunters to kill them" Palpatine said. "What! you did!! My whole life i was wanting to get back at the Republic for killing my Parents but it was you all along! I'd kill you know but your a sith so i'd be the one dead." Yelled Echo "I should of sensed this" Palpatine muttered. "You should have! I better find i way to rejoin the Republic" Echo said. More comming soon! Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Member Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Humans Category:New Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Member Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:Humans Category:New Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Warrior Category:Rebel Leader Category:Mercenary